


Израненные души

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: Любым душам нужно спасение, в особенности тем, кто давно блуждал во тьме. Поэтому Саске решился на отчаянный шаг: спасти своего брата от смерти и вместе с ним вернуться в Коноху. Казалось, что вот он — новый шанс на лучшую жизнь. Но как найти в себе силы жить заново после пережитого?





	1. Chapter 1

Уходим, не зная, где умирают наши воспоминания.  
Наша жизнь — как один вздох.  
Наши слезы, наши страхи  
Не смогут больше ни о чем рассказать,  
Но мы хватаемся  
За лезвие наших желаний,  
Которые еще вчера беспрестанно проклинали.

Mozart L'Opera Rock — Vivre a en crever

 

В подземелье было душно. Сырость стен и пола не помогала справиться с этим. Эта духота въелась в кожу и, казалось, стала частью тела. Саске не просто было душно: его душа горела от боли и прочих чувств, что разрывали его на мелкие части. Вот он наконец-то в Конохе. Вернулся, как того хотели его друзья. Вот только воздух был ядовитый, и не менее ядовитые взгляды смотрели на него из темноты. Зачем он сделал это? Он же поклялся больше никогда сюда не возвращаться. В Конохе его больше ничто не держало, здесь не было силы, которая нужна была ему для исполнения цели. В душе не было того умиротворения, которое ему обещали по возвращению домой. Наверное, потому что дома давно уже не было. Он исчез много лет назад, оставив только пустоту на своём прежнем месте. Саске очень сильно запутался. Враги и друзья — все смешались в одну кучу и теперь давили на его сознание. Огонь из души медленно подкрадывался к горлу. Где-то там, наверху, боролись за жизнь его брата. А брата ли теперь? Этот человек сделал все возможное, чтобы растоптать и уничтожить узы, которые когда-то связывали их. Но не получилось. Узы остались, больно впиваясь в шею и с каждым разом душили, напоминая о своём существовании.

Саске, как сейчас помнил, вот он очнулся в бывшем логове Орочимару. Вокруг него не было никого, кроме лежащего рядом Итачи. Он лежал так спокойно, что у Саске что-то кольнуло в груди. Неужели это конец? Конец его смысла жизни? Но что-то было не так. Саске никогда не ощущал себя настолько отвратительно, как тогда. Словно кто-то вырвал из груди его сердце и поместил туда боль. Цель была достигнута, больше не будет больно и плохо. Но Саске ошибся. Он с трудом поднялся, игнорируя боль во всем теле, и посмотрел на брата. Такие родные черты: глаза; немного длинные волосы, которые он когда-то в детстве любил расчёсывать. Почему этого нет сейчас? Саске упал на пол. Будь у него голос, он бы кричал. Остались бы у него слезы, он бы плакал. Были бы силы, он бы бил руками по полу. Но ничего не было, только всепоглощающая пустота в грудной клетке. Разве именно это он должен чувствовать сейчас? Где легкость, где хоть какое-то чувство победы? Он не должен испытывать боль, не должен. Она умерла вместе с убийцей их клана. Саске считал так, он хотел в это верить, но не мог. В его сознание навсегда оставил свой отпечаток образ идеального старшего брата, который окрасился в красный цвет, цвет крови, пролитый им же. Сколько раз Саске просыпался от кошмара, столько же раз в его сердце зарождалась надежда, что ничего этого не было. Просто дурной сон, который можно было прогнать. Это глупо, но Саске до последнего верил в это. И эта надежда заново родилась в нем, заиграла новыми красками. Почему Итачи не убил его и не забрал глаза? Он же мог, ведь его сила настолько велика… Вместо этого он улыбнулся и сделал то, что всегда делал в далёком детстве. По-че-му? Единственный вопрос, на который Саске никогда не найдёт ответ. Он поднялся на трясущиеся ноги, поднял голову и замер. Итачи все еще дышал. Дальше все было, как в тумане. Пелена застелила глаза, и Саске, ведомый непонятным чувством, отправился в Коноху. Вместе с надеждой спасти своего брата, убийцу и предателя клана, но по-прежнему брата.

Он не помнил, как ему удалось уговорить Цунаде вылечить Итачи. Нет, даже не вылечить, а вырвать из цепких рук смерти. И главное зачем он это сделал? Саске сразу же кинули в подземелье, но Итачи забрали в операционную. Все боятся Учих и по-прежнему не считают их за людей. Саске не просто так изолировали от остальных. Старейшины чего-то боялись. Но самому ему было все равно. Он не понимал, зачем это устроил. Косвенно своими руками он спасал жизнь того, кого хотел убить этими же руками. Прямо настоящий парадокс. Наверное, Саске где-то в глубине души хотел верить, что Итачи не был причастен к той ночи. Что-то, что он пережил, было прекрасной актёрской игрой. Иначе Саске не мог объяснить действия брата. Конечно, очень глупая-глупая мысль, но она и успокаивала больной мозг. Саске сидел на сырой земле, чувствуя только сильный жар. Его не волновало больше ничего. Все свои переживания он привык запирать в себе под надежный замок, чтобы никто не узнал о его настоящих чувствах. Но эта тюрьма, выстроенная годами жизнь в постоянной боли, трещала по швам. Волнений не было, но зато было кое-что другое. Саске смял и без того мятую и грязную рубашку в области груди. Сердце болело так сильно, что хотелось воткнуть в него кунай, чтобы больше не мучиться. Но для Саске это не было выходом. Он должен здесь сидеть и ждать, пока к нему кто-нибудь не спустится и не расскажет, что произошло наверху. Но, кажется, Саске не хотел знать, что с его братом. Он просто хотел, чтобы он жил. Жил, невзирая на то, что сделал. Жил и мучился, вспоминал и никогда не забывал об этом. Саске до сих пор его любил, ведь он единственное, что осталось от семьи. Ненависть и любовь смешались в его теле, и Саске не в силах избавиться от этого ядовитого коктейля. Ни сбежать, ни спрятаться. Тупик.

Дверь наверху тихо скрипнула, но Саске даже и не обратил на это никакого внимания. Только когда над ним склонилась Цунаде, он понял, что вместо сердце у него образовалась чёрная дыра. Он поднял на нее голову и замер. У Цунаде было мрачное лицо. Она смотрела на Саске с большим сожалением. Он сначала даже и не понял, что происходит и почему на него смотрели так, словно жалели. Неужели что-то с Итачи? Саске моментально встал и уставился с немного безумными глазами на Цунаде. Та ничего не ответила, а лишь вручила ему папку, которую до этого держала в руках. Саске непонимающе посмотрел сначала на нее, а затем уже и на папку. Сердце пропустило, казалось, несколько тысяч ударов. Это было дело его брата времён службы в АНБУ. На папке большими жирными буквами было выведено «совершенно секретно». Саске трясущимися руками открыл первый лист и… ярость завладела им и затуманила разум.

Черт возьми! Итачи не виноват! Он не по своей воле сделал это! Как Саске не мог узнать этого раньше? Почему он ни разу не увидел подвоха? По-че-му? Неужели он был настолько слепым, что не заметил очевидного? Его брата использовали как хотели, будто он был их собственностью. Вместе с жаром к горлу подкатывал неприятный ком. Саске отказывался верить в происходящее, но держал в руках то, что указывало на невиновность Итачи. Как же так? Саске откинулся спиной на стенку, а папка упала на пол. Столько потрясений за несколько часов Саске выдержать не мог. Он посмотрел на Цунаде, но та не торопилась что-либо говорить. Зачем она ему это показала? Неужели проснулась совесть? За радостной Конохой в тени скрывалось ее истинное кровавое лицо. Боже, его клан взяли и уничтожили по прихоти Конохи! Клан унижали, презирали, а, когда созрели плоды, они просто уничтожили их. И сумели вызволить эту ношу на плечи тринадцатилетнего мальчика… Саске помнил, как Третий улыбался ему, как утешал и говорил, что деревня его семья. Зачем был нужен этот лживый манёвр? Хирузен не смог сделать ничего, чтобы защитить клан, а впоследствии и деревню. Не он ли говорил, что все в Конохе приходятся друг другу семьей? Как после всего того, что он сделал, Третий посмел смотреть в его глаза? Саске хотелось кричать от безысходности. Хотелось разорвать эту папку и сжечь.

— Мне жаль, — наконец произнёсла Цунаде, выводя парня из оцепенения. — Ты знал?

— Нет, — Саске отрицательно покачал головой.

Если бы он знал с самого начала, с того проклятого дня, то он бы не дал Итачи уйти. Он бы не допустил того, что настоящие убийцы и предатели спокойно разгуливают на свободе. Вот только что он мог, будучи ребенком?..

— Тогда почему…

— Я не знаю, — прервал Саске Пятую.

Действительно, почему? Хотелось бы ему самому знать. Итачи сказал ненавидеть его — он ненавидел. Сказал стать сильнее — он стал. Сказал убить его — он хотел этого. Однако не смог. Идеальная система дала сбой, и благодаря этому Итачи находился в безопасности. А так ли было на самом деле? Старейшины, Данзо, Третий — они не получили кару небесную. Да, Хирузен был мертв, но так и не искупил свою вину. А остальные живы, и вряд ли когда-нибудь хотя бы извинятся перед ним. Саске хотел пролить их кровь, украсить ею переулки квартала Учих. Тогда они найдут свое прощение.

— Твой брат в очень тяжелом состоянии, — Цунаде, казалось, знала, когда нужно начать говорить. — У него обнаружена сильная и, боюсь, смертельная болезнь. Мы делаем все, что в наших силах. Но он не хочет больше бороться. По моим подсчётам, болезнь должна была убить его еще несколько лет назад, но он почему-то до сих пор жив.

Саске осел на пол. Все тот же вечный вопрос по-че-му так и остался висеть в воздухе. Итачи умирал? Что вообще происходило? Кажется, все намного сложнее, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Саске всегда мечтал, чтобы Итачи умер. Точнее не мечтал, а думал так, потому что заботливый старший брат так сказал ему. Что теперь делать? Ситуация явно давно вышла из-под контроля не только у Саске, но и у Итачи. Судьба всегда любила издеваться над Учихами, а на этот раз ей было мало полного их уничтожения, и она решила наградить старшего неизвестной болезнью. У Саске начала кружится голова: он больше не знал, что делать и кому верить. Быть может, это все один из его дурных снов и сейчас проснётся. И все станет на свои места. По крайней мере в это верить хотелось.

— Я сделаю все возможное, — Цунаде присела рядом с ним и положила руку на его плечо. — Никто не уйдёт от наказания.

Саске горько усмехнулся. Пусть так и говорила Пятая, но скорее всего у нее ничего не получится. Если власть уничтожила целый клан, то одного человека стереть с лица земли труда не составит. Да и вообще с чего бы Цунаде ему помогать? Вдруг все это тщательно спланированный спектакль, чтобы подчинить Саске, одного из оставшихся в живых Учих, себе? Однако в его душе слишком давно прорастали семена сомнения и сейчас им дали волю. Происходящее было похоже на сладкую сказку, где оказалось, что никто не виноват и в дальнейшем все было бы хорошо. Но это не сказка, а режущая реальность, не жалеющая никого, кто встал на ее пути.

— Зачем Вы помогаете мне? — Саске посмотрел на женщину.

В его голове никак не укладывалась мысль, что ему впервые хотели помочь. Такое ощущение, что нельзя было раньше найти эту чёртову папку и вручить ему со словами «Вот смотри, Саске, Итачи не виноват. Он просто жертва обстоятельств!». Тогда бы ничего плохого не случилось. А так вся жизнь Саске, разделившаяся на «до» и «после», рассыпалась, словно песок, у него на глазах. То, чем он жил до этого, оказалось сплошной ложью. Можно ли среди всей этой лжи найти хоть частичку правды, которая не будет колоть? По своей природе люди должны страдать. Именно боль в качестве чувства отличала их от животных. Пока ты чувствуешь, ты человек. От этой боли так просто не избавиться, ведь она поселилась в тебе, оставив там, под кожей, свой горящий отпечаток.

— Не люблю несправедливость, — слегка улыбнулась женщина.

Саске хотелось ей верить, и он поверил. Он застал ее правление как Хокаге только в самом начале. Наверное, Цунаде говорила правду, поэтому стоило ей довериться и протянуть руку. Хуже быть уже не может, так ведь?

— Ты знаешь про его глаза? Боюсь, зрение спасти не удасться.

— Да, — он коротко кивнул. — Вы ранее говорили про болезнь. Откуда она?

Саске не был уверен, хотел ли он знать ответ на этот вопрос. Всю свою сознательную жизнь он думал, что его брат абсолютно здоров. А сейчас где-то там лежал и не желал бороться за свою жизнь. Саске больше не знал, что он чувствовал, кроме пустоты и жара. Все остальные чувства временно притупились. Речи Цунаде немного успокаивали, но только на время. Как только она уйдёт, Саске снова погрузится в размышления.

— Я не знаю, — сердце пропустило который удар за сегодня, — сделаю все, что в моих силах. Я помогу вам, Саске, не сомневайся в этом.

Дверь наверху вновь скрипнула, и на этот раз показались две тени. Цунаде отреагировала на их появление первая. Слегка улыбнувшись, она тихо сказала Саске: «К тебе кое-кто пришел. Об этом разговоре, кроме нас, никто знать не будет. Жди, как только появятся новости о состоянии Итачи, я дам тебе знать». После она встала, отряхнула одежду от пыли и забрала обратно папку, пока ее не заметили новые посетители. Саске никак не отреагировал на появление двоих людей, он только слабо кивнул на слова Цунаде. Она ушла, и где-то в груди стало тепло. Но это был не жар, а именно тепло. Так теплилась надежда. Саске поднял голову и увидел их — своих бывших/настоящих друзей.

Наруто и Сакура лишь с добротой на него посмотрели, ничего не говоря. Интересно, а теперь они счастливы, зная что вот он, растерянный, немного сломанный, но зато вернувшийся, перед ними. Их заветная мечта о возвращении Саске наконец-то сбылась. Ему неважно было, что они сейчас думали. Своим поступком он поставил на уши целую Коноху. Разве только гражданские остались в стороне, не зная целиком историю. Саске посмотрел на них в ответ. Он не ждал от них поддержки, каких-то других слов. Они зачем-то пришли, хотя их сюда и не звали. Если судить по словам Цунаде, то никто, кроме нее, в Конохе правду не знал. Но оставался по-прежнему вопрос: зачем ей это было нужно. Может быть, она не знала некоторые подробности о жизни деревни, потому что долгое время жила далеко, поэтому и откопала где-то злополучное досье. По крайней мере Пятая отличалась от Третьего. Она, наверное, хоть как-то пыталась помочь Конохе, которой управляла. Или он просто как обычно ошибался, и все не то, чем кажется. Саске слишком часто совершал ошибки. Настолько, что они стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни. Он поверил Цунаде, но не исключено, что это очередная уловка. У Саске не было другого выхода — от нее зависела жизнь его брата. С Итачи теперь у них много тем для разговора. Например, почему не захотел рассказать правду? Вдвоём бы они точно нашли выход. Однако Итачи выбрал путь, где нет места для его младшего брата.

— Саске, — неожиданно подал голос Наруто.

Тот даже нервно дернулся. За своими размышлениями он уже успел забыть, что находился в подземелье не один, а вместе с его сокомандниками. Они так и не решались сказать что-нибудь, поэтому Наруто решил как можно скорее начать действовать. На это лишь Саске только поднял голову. Что он мог сказать на данный момент? С Цунаде он еле-еле поговорил, выдавливая из себя слова, а тут от него хотят нечто большее, чем просто ответы на вопросы. Было сразу видно, что тот, кто назвал его лучшим другом и чуть ли не братом (у Саске всегда вызывало это омерзение), колебался. От Саске что-то ждали. Скорее всего ждали элементарных объяснений его странного поступка. Жаль, что сам не знал объяснений.

— Ты как?

«Глупый вопрос, Наруто, подстать тебе» пронеслось в голове у Саске. И это была первая мысль, которая не приносила боли и жара. Зачем они сюда пришли? Просто посмотреть и узнать, как он? А разве не видно, что он сейчас никакой? У него нет желания говорить с кем-либо еще. Оставшиеся силы он потратил на разговор с Цунаде, который вызвал слишком много противоречий. Саске ничего не ответил, поскольку говорить ему было не о чем.

— Оставьте меня в покое, — еле выдавил из себя Саске.

И они послушали. Наруто сразу выбежал, скрипя зубами, что не было похоже на него. А Сакура немного задержалась, внимательно его изучая. Но потом тоже выполнила его просьбу.

Все мысли снова занял Итачи. Как он? Сумеет ли выжить? Саске не понравились слова Цунаде о том, что он не хотел бороться. Получается, что Итачи больше не хотел жить. Но почему? Саске не знал, как теперь относиться к нему. Раскрывшаяся правда только больше запутала его. В нем боролись две стороны: первая хотела помочь брату, кинуться к нему с распростертыми объятиями, а во второй играла обида. Неизвестность пугала. Саске совсем не знал, что будет когда вновь увидит Итачи.

Противоречивые чувства так и боролись в нем. И этой битве не было конца. Все только начиналось.


	2. Chapter 2

Я смотрю, как я  
Удаляюсь.  
Такой мрачный вид,  
Не могу его вынести.  
Я тянусь,  
Чтобы не дать себе оступиться, прежде чем упаду,  
Слишком слабо, слишком поздно,  
Ты можешь спасти меня?

RAIGN — Don't let me go

 

В кабинете Хокаге на удивление было мрачно и тихо. Сакура на своей памяти не помнила, чтобы ее наставница настолько была чем-то увлечена. Даже Шизуне как-то странно смотрела на нее. Прошло уже несколько часов после самой сложной операции, которую когда-либо доводилось проводить этим троим. Сакура не до конца понимала, что задумала Цунаде да и вряд ли поняла, ведь та совсем не хотела ничего говорить.

Однако больше всего Сакуру не это беспокоило. Тот факт, что совсем недавно ей пришлось спасать жизнь убийце, до сих пор будоражил кровь. Зачем Саске-кун притащил его сюда? Этот человек превратил его жизнь в самый настоящий ад, а теперь вновь делал ему больно, будучи бессильным. Возможно, девушка чего-то не понимала, но ей некому было это объяснить. От Цунаде нельзя было узнать хотя бы частичку, а Саске-кун просто не хотел их видеть. Почему он вместо них, своей команды, которая всегда готова поддержать, предпочёл его? Сакуре казалось, что она никогда в жизни этого не поймёт. Зачем спасать человека, который приносил только страдание? По-видимому, с Саске-куном не все хорошо, раз он решился на такой отчаянный поступок. Девушка хотела ему помочь, но он не подпускал к себе. Страшнее всего было не бессилие перед ситуацией, а наблюдение за тем, кто страдал и мучился. Почему-то Цунаде не хотела и слушать о том, что Учиху Итачи нужно поскорее предать суду. Если он очнётся, то беды не избежать. Хотя что он мог сделать, если ослеп? Глаза — слишком маленькая плата для того, кто уничтожил целый клан. Однако Пятая приказала не вмешиваться в это дело, пока она не разберётся в этом сама, без лишней помощи. Поэтому Сакуре и Шизуне оставалось только слушаться приказа и зачем-то перебирать книги в кабинете (их специально переместили сюда для Цунаде), чтобы побольше узнать о загадочной болезни, которая обнаружилась у Учихи Итачи. Шизуне отнеслась к этому спокойно, даже как-то слишком, а в Сакуре по-прежнему бурлила кровь от пережитого. Когда она спустилась к Саске-куну, то вовсе потеряла дар речи. Не очень хороший повод для воссоединения команды номер семь.

— Сакура, проверь ту полку, — где-то из-за спины послышался голос Шизуне, а затем тихое хрюканье Тон-тон.

Девушка послушалась. Она встала с пола, на котором были разбросаны книги, и подошла к стеллажу. Отпускать Пятую было плохой идеей, но она так быстро умчалась, что никто не смог ее остановить.

— Я не понимаю, зачем мы это делаем, — ответила Сакура, доставая книги с верхней полки и кидая их на пол. — Мы совершаем ошибку.

Шизуне ничего не ответила, только пожала плечами и вернулась к изучению. Сакура устала теряться в догадках о том, что происходило. Одно точно ей было понятно: нужно что-то предпринять. Они уже договорились с Наруто встретиться после того, как Сакура освободится. Он вёл себя подозрительно тихо, что не могло укрыться от глаз девушки. Видно, что Наруто тоже задела эта ситуация. Поступок Саске-куна затрагивал всю Коноху, но никто не знал, что будет дальше. Ожидание убивало, но больше не было каких-либо вариантов. Сакуре хотелось стереть из своей памяти ту операцию и то, как она вытаскивала с того света врага. Правда, риск того, что он мог умереть, так и оставался. И как ни странно, но Цунаде была явно намерена не допустить этого. Профессиональный интерес или что-то другое? Однако сколько книг не перечитывай, но все равно ни в одной нет нужной информации. Исходя из того, что Сакура видела, заболевание началось с легких, а потом поразило целый организм. Девушка на своей практике никогда не видела ничего подобного, а на ее плечах было немало сложных операций. Была ли эта кара небесная или кто-то специально постарался и создал эту болезнь? Сакура не делилась пока что догадками с Цунаде, потому что до конца не была уверена в своей правоте. К тому же ее останавливало еще то, что это касалось Учихи Итачи. Да, долг ирьенина заставлял помогать всем, но девушка чисто морально не могла лечить того, кто причинял и будет причинять дальше боль Саске-куну. Ладно, с этим она успеет разобраться, главное, что наконец-то Саске-кун вернулся. А они-то с Наруто больше никуда его не отпустят.

Занятие Сакуры и Шизуне прервал громкий хлопок двери, и на дверном пороге показалась Цунаде. Ее глаза горели недобрым огнем, а азарт к делу никуда не исчез. За ее спиной были видны макушки Какаши и Наруто. Похоже, что вот-вот должен состояться серьёзный разговор, исход которого должен расставить все на свои места. Подумать только, недавно Сакура находилась в нескольких километрах от битвы Саске-куна с братом, а сейчас они оба находятся в Конохе. Получается, что тогда «Алоэ», как окрестил его Наруто, ошибся, сказав, что Учиха Итачи мертв. Но тогда кто забрал их тела? В этой игре явно не хватало игроков, скрывшихся в тени. Цунаде села за стол, положив на него руки. Сакура переглянулась с Шизуне, и они обе поспешили встать с пола. Какаши и Наруто, несмотря на разбросанные книги, прошли как можно ближе к столу. Цунаде сложила руки в замок, обвела всех присутствующих взглядом и начала разговор:

— Должно быть, вы догадываетесь, зачем я вас собрала, — женщина остановила свой взгляд на Наруто с Сакурой.

Ещё как они догадывались, учитывая, что произошло до этого. Неужели Цунаде что-то на самом деле замыслила или же просто хотела поделиться информацией? Между тем временем она продолжила:

— Ситуация оставляет желать лучшего. Вы будете приглядывать за Саске и смотреть, чтобы он больше ни с кем не контактировал. Если заметите что-то странное, то сообщите сразу же мне. Все понятно?

Присутствующие кивнули головой. Сакура переглянулась с Наруто. Значит, их миссия следить за Саске. И только? Цунаде права: ситуация, действительно, оставляет желать лучшего. Во-первых, самый опасный нукенин S-класса находился в деревне. Во-вторых, никто не мог знать, что именно ему придет в голову, когда тот очнётся. Сакура боялась за Саске-куна, и новость о том, что ей надо за ним смотреть, немного успокаивала. С этим она точно могла справиться. Однако взгляд Хокаге устремился на нее. И тут девушка поняла, что, видимо, ей отведена другая роль. Но какая? Цунаде еще ничего не сказала про Учиху Итачи. Неужели они с Шизуне будут и дальше перебирать книги? При других обстоятельствах Сакура не была бы против, но Саске-куна одного она не могла оставить. Жаль, что у Цунаде на нее совершенно другие планы. Вечно что-то шло не так, как хотелось бы девушке.

— Сакура, я и Шизуне будем работать над лекарством для Учихи Итачи, — Пятая откинулась на кресло, ее взгляд по-прежнему был направлен на Сакуру. — Если не вылечим, то жизнь продлим точно. Пока он не очнётся, за ним будут приглядывать АНБУ и врачи под моим контролем.

— Цунаде-сама! — Сакура не верила своим ушам. Она будет разрабатывать лекарство для него?

По лицу женщины было видно, что она ожидала такую реакцию, и это еще больше поразило девушку. Она не поняла, зачем спасать жизнь преступнику. Возможно, в ней играли чувства к Саске-куну, но будь на ее месте другой человек, он поступил бы точно также. Цунаде только покачала головой. В обычных случаях она бы ударила по столу и вспылила, но на этот раз женщина оставалась совершенно спокойной, что пугало еще больше. Видно, дело очень серьёзное.

— Это моя деревня, и я буду ее защищать, как смогу, до самого конца, — Цунаде махнула рукой. — Все свободны!

Сакуре только оставалось сжать кулаки от обиды. Сердце болело, но девушка не стала обращать на это внимания. Цунаде всегда знала, что делать, значит волноваться почти не о чем. В конце концов Саске-кун вернулся. Теперь и Наруто мог вздохнуть спокойно. Обещание, которое дал ей когда-то Наруто, до сих пор съедало его изнутри. Отныне все будет хорошо, не так ли? Сакура представляла воссоединие их команды совсем не таким, но у судьбы были свои планы. Девушка разрывалась между своими чувствами и долгом ирьенина, и похоже, что долг все-таки побеждал. Покидая кабинет, Сакура устало вздохнула. Ей хотелось задержаться и поговорить с Цунаде, но та явно не была настроена на какой-либо разговор. Девушка посмотрела через плечо назад на свою наставницу перед тем, как дверь закрылась. Та о чем-то думала.

Как только Сакура оказалась вне кабинета, тут же встретилась взглядами с Наруто. Им надо о многом поговорить. Например, о том, что будет дальше. И о том, что им теперь делать. Неизвестность пугала, но идти бок о бок с другом было не так уж и страшно. Нужно решить, что делать с Саске-куном в дальнейшем и с тем, кто находился в больнице.

Сакура немного морщилась, вспоминая о том, что когда-то они были братьями. Наверное, это была счастливая семья до того самого момента. В один миг целая жизнь пошла под откос, вниз по накатанной. Сакура не знала это чувство, не представляла, какого это — потерять все за секунды. Ей было знакомо одиночество, но оно, по сравнению с одиночеством Наруто и Саске-куна, было ничем. Девушка хотела, чтобы они смотрели на нее, как на равную себе. Чтобы они говорили на одном языке. Чтобы были одинаковы. Но Сакура понимала, что это невозможно. По крайней мере не сейчас. Жизнь быстротечная: никогда не знаешь, что ожидало за углом. В любую минуту на миссии могли погибнуть все.

Наруто взял ее за руку и куда-то повёл. Сакура не сопротивлялась, только ускорила свой темп, чтобы поспеть за ним. Ее волновала его неактивность. И с чем это связано несложно было догадаться. Наруто всегда улыбался и дарил эту улыбку другим. Но с возвращением Саске-куна все изменилось. Даже дышать стало сложнее. В любой ситуации, по легенде, должен быть выход. Осталось только его найти. Сакура точно не знала, был ли выход в их ситуации, но, как говорилось, надежда всегда умирала последней. Наруто был сильным, а значит рано или поздно пришёл бы в себя. Надо подождать. Однако ждать им было некогда. Из-за возвращения в деревню сразу двух нукенинов атмосфера в верхушке накалялась. Скорее всего в ближайшее время должны принять решение старейшины вместе с Цунаде по поводу судьбы Учих. Сакура знала наверняка, что ничего хорошего не будет. Здесь не нужно быть умным, чтобы догадаться. От этой мысли в груди больно кололо.

Они вышли на улице и завернули на первый попавшийся угол улицы. Сначала Наруто молчал, а Сакура не спешила с разговором. Некоторые люди, что случайно проходили рядом, оборачивались на них. И шептались о том, что это те самые из команды номер семь. Только гражданские проходили мимо.

— Что будем делать, Сакура-чан? — Наруто поднял на нее свой взгляд.

Сакура только пожала плечами. Хотела бы она сама знать ответ.

— Ситуация тупиковая, — призналась она. — Для начала выполнить приказы, которые дала Цунаде-сама.

Наруто кивнул. Что и было самое странное, он даже и не поспорил. Для Сакуры это было тревожным звонком. Привычный Наруто никогда бы не согласился так просто с тем, что ему раздавали приказы. Однако, по-видимому, Наруто очень переживал за друга. Сакура похлопала его по плечу в качестве поддержки. Жаль, что она не могла утешить его словами. Нужные слова никак не приходили на ум. Наверное, это не так уж и плохо, ведь порой они и вовсе были не нужны. Наруто как-то немного повеселел, и девушке стало относительно спокойно.

— Я бы очень хотел понять, что на душе у Саске, — признался он.

Сакура бы тоже хотела это знать, как никто другой на этом свете.

***

 

Больница, безусловно, то место, где полно контрастов. Она наполнена маленькими победами и проигрышами, счастьем и горем. Светлое и темное, Инь и Янь, соединялись в одном месте и существовали с друг другом в гармонии. Кто-то радовался, что все закончилось хорошо. Для кого-то были печальные новости. По коридорам летела надежда, а за ней следовала вера. Больницу можно было сравнить одновременно и с раем, и адом. Нужно иметь крепкую волю, чтобы работать здесь, сталкиваться каждый день лицом к лицу с трудностями. Не каждый так мог.

На одном из этажей было особенно многолюдно. Но большинство присутствующих не были обычными людьми. Саске сразу же почувствовал их чакру и тяжелую ауру. Наверняка это были люди из АНБУ, которых прислали следить за Итачи. Злые языки и глаза, полные презрения, преследовали Саске даже тут. Они, казалось, теперь вечно будут ходить за ним. Свыкнуться с ними, наверное, можно было. Удивителен тот факт, что его, нукенина, так просто отпустили гулять по деревне. На самом деле это заслуга Цунаде. Но и здесь были свои запреты. Например, Саске запрещалось контактировать с кем-либо ради его же безопасности. И самое главное — ему можно было посещать только больницу и резиденцию Хокаге. В остальное время он должен был находиться в старом доме. Точнее в здании, что осталось от когда-то идеальной семьи. Саске отлично понимал, что ему тут не рады, но на это было плевать. Он тоже не рад, что каждый считал своим долгом вмешаться в его жизнь и говорить, что ему делать и как жить.

Его выпустили из подземелья, объяснили положение и отправили домой. Саске не мог долго там находиться, особенно теперь, когда узнал всю правду. Он забыл обо всем. Даже о Така, которая находилась где-то за пределами Конохи. Больше Саске не мог ни о чем думать, кроме своей семьи. Он хотел простить Итачи. Хотел, но пока не мог. Идеальный образ старшего брата, окрашенный кровью, так и застрял в его сознании. Он не знал, кому верить. Саске очень долго мялся около двери, не решаясь зайти. Итачи отправили в обычную палату, чтобы не привлекать внимание гражданских, от которых все тщательно скрывали. И все-таки Саске вошёл. Он нашёл в себе силы, чтобы сделать этот проклятый шаг, явно нужный ему.

В палате у Итачи было тихо. Окна закрыты, и на них висели темные и плотные шторы. Он лежал неподвижно, только ресницы подрагивали. Саске застыл на месте, не зная, что ему делать дальше. Все должно было встать на свои места, когда открылась правда, но Саске еще больше запутался в себе и в других. Как к нему относиться теперь? К-а-к? Цунаде сказала, что риск для жизни по-прежнему остался и в ближайшие дни вряд ли куда-нибудь денется. Саске даже и не знал, что хотел больше: чтобы Итачи очнулся или чтобы он лежал в таком состоянии дальше. Разговор, который предстоял братьям, Саске хотел оттянуть. Он не был готов принять его как брата вновь. Однако в душе, где-то в подсознании, Саске понимал, что от Итачи никогда не отказывался. Это он от него отказался. По крайней мере так думал Саске до того момента, как что-то заставило его взять тело брата и принести в Коноху с надеждой на спасение. Что им руководило в тот момент? Братские узы, которые он пытался выжечь, но они всегда выживали? Саске всегда делал то, что хотел Итачи, даже если и не желал. Но этого он сделать не мог. Саске всегда думал о том, что будет, когда он убьёт брата, но все мысли приводили к одному — к неизвестности. Жить по чей-то указке было легко, а для принятия собственных решений нужны были силы. Саске смотрел на брата и пытался понять, почему тот ничего ему не сказал. Но от его болезненного вида слишком сильно болело сердце.

Это было невозможно терпеть.

Саске, выходя из палаты и не заметил, что с кем-то столкнулся. Они стукнулись лбами, и до ушей Саске дошло тихое «извините». Это была девушка с пепельными волосами средней длины. При взгляде на нее особо выделялись пухлые розовые губы и узкие серо-зеленые глаза на бледной коже. Саске только кивнул головой, ловя на себе взгляды АНБУ, и поспешил как можно скорее уйти.

Он даже и не заметил, как та, с которой он столкнулся, посмотрела на палату, откуда он только что вышел. В ее глазах светился интерес.


	3. Chapter 3

Тот, кто видел однажды Тьму,  
Никогда не поверит в Свет:  
Всё, что свято, сошло на нет…  
И глаза не солгут ему.

Последнее испытание — Ария Часодея

 

И снова он находился здесь. Саске не приходил сюда более двух недель. За это время он узнал много нового. Например, то, что Итачи, как оказалось, успел избавить Саске от проклятой печати. Сам Саске не знал, как к этому относиться. Ему было понятно, что Итачи заботился о нем, хоть и скрывался за маской врага. Обида и некая злость на него так и преследовали Саске повсюду, мучая по ночам в кошмарах и в каждой тени, сопровождаемой злыми взглядами. За эти непростые две недели Цунаде и ее команде удалось наконец-то привести Итачи в чувство, однако болезнь никуда не исчезла. Ее отстранили на неопределенный срок. В памяти Саске еще свежо, как Цунаде, сжимая его руки, говорила о том, что она нашла причину этого заболевания. Но говорить из-за чего она не решилась. Саске понимал ее, как и то, что был еще не готов до конца узнать всю правду.

Эти две недели Саске провел в прострации. Он целыми днями лежал на спине и глядел в потолок в попытке понять, что он чувствовал. В груди поселилось неприятное чувство, которое подобно яду распространялось по венам. Хотелось сжать грудную клетку, расцарапать руками до крови тонкую кожу, чтобы под ногтями осталась кровь. Саске, словно задыхался, хватался за спасительную соломинку в виде Итачи, который теперь становился для него чужим. Он злился, не мог простить, а так хотел. Ненавидел за то, что тот врал ему. За то, что оставил. И по-прежнему любил, потому что Итачи был его братом. Саске было сложно смириться с мыслью, что об этом человеке он почти ничего не знал. Не знал, как он жил и что на самом деле творилось в душе брата, но зато каждый день грезил о его смерти. Саске раскололся на осколки и никак не мог собрать себя воедино. Мысли путались в голове, а тело вовсе отказывалось что-то делать. Такой образ жизни был неправильным, но у него просто не оставалось выбора. Тот, кто мог бы ему помочь, Саске все также ненавидел, как и любил. Каждый раз твердя себе о прощении, он понимал, что не был готов. Он выбрал тьму — она вела его по жизни. А сейчас в темное царство хотели пробраться лучи солнца, разрушая все на своем пути. Наверное, было бы лучше, если с самого начала Саске исполнил волю Итачи. Но братские чувства оказались сильнее, чем ненависть. И именно они не давали Саске окончательно опуститься на дно.

Было больно. Было обидно. Глядеть на то, как у всех все хорошо, а у тебя нет — то еще испытание. Саске презирал счастливые лица других людей. Ему хотелось стереть это счастье раз и навсегда. Почему у него не было такого? Для одних грело солнце, а для Саске был создан холодный ветер, пронизывающий до костей. Как распределялось, кто был счастлив, а кому отведено страдать? Поменять бы такой распорядок, тогда хоть и дышать стало бы легче. Ноющее чувство в груди не желало проходить. Оно хотело остаться навсегда, напоминая о боли. Саске было трудно дышать. Как только грудь вздымалась для вдоха, что-то, что болело там, давало снова о себе знать. Люди любили говорить, что так обычно болела душа. Почему-то это казалось всем таким романтичным, а на самом деле это было ужасное чувство. Самое паршивое было то, что от него никак нельзя избавиться. У Саске не было души — он продал ее за силу. Силу, которой все равно было недостаточно. Лучше бы он продал душу за правду, так бы не пришлось долго мучиться.

Саске долго прокручивал в голове ту злополучную ночь. Что было бы, если бы он вместо того, чтобы смириться, пошел бы за Итачи? Что было бы тогда? Саске готов был поверить тогда во что угодно, и это прекрасно знал Итачи, поэтому и лгал ему обо всем, что их связывало до этого. Сейчас почему-то Саске думалось, что жизнь отступника ни такая уж и плохая, если есть тот, с кем идешь по ней бок о бок. Но этого не случилось. Итачи выбрал другой путь, а Саске осталось лишь слепо довериться ему. Да, много воды утекло с тех пор и то, что сделано, уже никак не исправишь, как бы не было сильно желание. Прошлое всегда оставалось прошлым, из которого рождалось будущее. Будущее Саске теперь в его руках.

Он не был у Итачи две недели, но за это время появилось желание сходить к нему никуда не делось. Его брат наконец-то очнулся. И только он мог дать ответы на вопросы, которые терзали Саске. Видимо, лишь он мог собрать его воедино. Саске не хотел больше привлекать к себе внимание посторонних глаз. Он видел, как замаскированные АНБУ напрягались, глядя на него. Саске все же дернул ручку двери и вошел.

В палате почему-то было тепло. И не было совершенно звуков. Казалось, здесь застыла тишина и создала барьер между помещением и остальным миром. Словно палата изолировала себя от других, не желая подпускать к себе чужих. Саске сразу заметил Итачи, сидящего на кровати и глядящего зачем-то в окно. Он даже не дернулся, но Саске был уверен, что его чакру почувствовал. Итачи знал, что его брат здесь. Знал, но молчал. Саске хотелось протянуть ему руку, но не было вероятности того, что ее бы приняли. Братья молчали. Саске видел темные глаза, без блеска. Слепые глаза. Где-то в груди заныло по-новому.

Было чувство, будто бы душевная боль обрела телесную оболочку. Материализовавшись, она схватила Саске за горло. Холодные и длинные пальцы давили на гортань. С каждой секундой, проведенной в молчании, хватка становилась крепче. У Саске даже затряслись руки и мутнело в глазах, но он не сопротивлялся. Он ждал, пока Итачи что-нибудь скажет. Неужели у него нет совсем для него слов? Неужели за столько лет он не чувствовал и каплю сожалению? Нет, конечно, это было не так. Саске знал это. Знал, что у него есть, что сказать. Знал, что он очень сожалел о содеянном. Он всегда это знал, но старался подавить это в глубине своей души. Саске помнил, что видел его слезы в ту ночь. Он хотел считать, что это были блики от фонаря, но от правды так и не смог убежать. И вот правда наконец-то догнала его, вонзив нож в спину, который вышел прямо в сердце.

— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал? — слова сами слетали с губ. Саске больше не желал молчать. — Почему я узнаю правду от чужих мне людей, а не от родного брата?!

На последней фразе Саске вовсе сорвался на крик. Плевать, что услышат или подумают другие. Ему никогда не было так обидно. Итачи закрыл глаза и облокотился о стену спиной. Саске, давясь собственными эмоциями, наблюдал за ним. Он готов поверить, как и тогда, в любую отговорку, даже в самую нелогичную, лишь бы Итачи сказал хоть что-то. Они оба были теми, кто нуждался в помощи. А разве вдвоем спасаться не легче?

— Ты был слишком мал, тебя это не касалось, — голос Итачи был слабым и немного тихим, но Саске услышал его.

— Не касалось? Это был и мой клан тоже!

Сжав руки в кулаки, Саске пытался еще больше не закричать. Трудно сдерживаться, когда в тебе кипела буря эмоций, а больше всего жгучая обида, которая так и хотела вырваться наружу и разорваться в клочья Итачи. Тот лишь открыл глаза, а лицо сморщилось.

— Зачем ты спас меня? Ты бы мог жить счастливой жизнью, когда меня бы не стало, — хоть Итачи и был слеп, но Саске был уверен, что он смотрел прямо на него.

— А вот это тебя точно не касается!

Счастливая жизнь? Как глупо, Итачи! Счастливая жизнь была бы у них, если Учихи не задумали переворот. Если бы он взял его с собой. Но то, что он получил, была явно не счастливая жизнь. Представлял ли Итачи, какого это Саске — приходить в пустой дом и понимать, что там ничего не изменилось. Не находить в себе силы зайти в гостиную, ожидая увидеть там трупы. Повсюду слышать запах крови, которая въелась в их дом. Мыть пол и видеть, что он все равно красного цвета. Засыпать по ночам в надежде на то, что завтра будет лучше. Видеть каждый раз во снах прежнюю семью. Разве это та жизнь, которая осчастливила бы Саске?

— Я очень хочу простить тебя, Итачи, но пока не могу, — Саске последний раз посмотрел на брата прежде чем уйти. — Зайду вечером, ладно? Так или иначе, но тебе придется ответить на мои вопросы.

«Ну и кто из нас теперь глупый, нии-сан?» думалось ему. Почему-то покидая палату, Саске впервые за несколько дней почувствовал облегчение. Итачи всем своим видом показывал, что разговор был закончен до того, как Саске ушел. Он не сказал бы ему больше ничего. Итачи, как и всегда, скрывал от него правду. Но Саске, кажется, дышать стало чуточку легче. Пусть сейчас он ушел ни с чем, но впереди у них целая вечность, чтобы зализать старые раны.

***

 

Сакура не помнила, когда последний раз спала. Закрывала глаза да, а вот спала, наверное, где-то две недели назад. Разработка лекарства для Учихи Итачи заняло больше времени, чем рассчитывала Цунаде. Каждый раз закрывая глаза, Сакура видела себя за работой. Не проходило ни одного дня, когда удалось хоть как-то отдохнуть. Все силы занимала разработка, и Сакура кроме нее ничего не видела. Одна работа. Девушка так устала, что от нее за несколько километров веяло тяжелой аурой. Цунаде не давала им с Шизуне и минуты на отдых, все торопила и торопила. Как-то раз Цунаде пришла очень подавленной, что не укрылось от глаз Сакуры. Она даже подошла и спросила, что случилось, однако услышала лишь бормотание, из которого разобрала только «я еще многое не знаю об этой деревне». Что случилось, так и осталось непонятно. Когда лекарство было закончено, Сакура думала, что сможет вздохнуть спокойно, но не тут-то и было. Лекарство, которое они смогли сделать чудом, нуждалось в дальнейшей доработке. То, которое было у них, могло только заморозить болезнь на некоторое время. Девушка до сих пор удивлялась, как Учиха Итачи до сих пор был жив. Им неизвестно точная дата возникновения очага, но если он появился в детстве, то нормальный человек не должен был дожить до двадцати, а то намного раньше. А Учиха Итачи смог и даже немного зашел дальше, но все равно болезнь брала свое. Откуда вообще в этом человеке столько было сил? Почему его наградили ею?

За это время Сакура сожалела только об одном. Ей так и не удалось увидеть Саске-куна. Она только освободилась, как тут же Цунаде сказала ей, что она будет выступать в суде в качестве свидетеля обвинения. Девушка сначала стояла в ступоре, но потом отошла. Цунаде только сказала, что суд предстоял закрытым, и на нем будет присутствовать старейшины и Шимура Данзо. Хокаге сказала, что дело будет тяжелым и нет ста процентной вероятности, что она выиграет его. От Сакуры требовалось только подтвердить то, что скажет Цунаде. Это было рискованно, но у нее не было выбора. Пятая также упомянула о том, что скорее всего дело она проиграет или же все получиться не так, как ей надо. Сакура хорошо уловила, что это касается Саске-куна. Она с надеждой спросила, мол, будут ли судить Учиху Итачи. Ответ был отрицательным, и Сакура вмиг стала вся красной. Затем услышала, что дело касалось и его тоже. Больше никакой информации девушка не добилась.

Она не волновалась, когда шла по злобным темным коридорам. В душе было как-то спокойно. Рядом шла Шизуне, и это придавало капельку уверенности в себе. Как они и договорились, никто не сказал родным и друзьям, куда они идут, поскольку дело было важное и посторонних ушей не терпело. Оставалось только абстрагироваться от чувств к Саске-куну, чтобы они не мешали здраво мыслить. Сакура думала, что больше его не любила, но стоило ему снова появиться, как сердце заново воспылало. Но теперь-то она точно не будет ему насаждать. Отнюдь не подходящее время. Да и Наруто в последнее время был чересчур грустным из-за него. Сакура встряхнула головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. Снова она думала не о том, о чем следовало бы. Девушка взглянула на Шизуне — та была совершенно спокойна, однако можно было заметить оттенок тени волнения на ее лице. Скорее всего Цунаде тоже не сказала ей, что предстоит расследовать. Или же наоборот сказала, поэтому ее первая помощница была немного взволнована. Не исключено, что Сакура просто накручивала себя и ей казалось что-то. Но почему-то сама она была спокойна. Будто бы затишье перед бурей. Кончики пальцев немного подрагивали, но девушка не обратила на это внимание. Впереди показалась большая железная дверь. Когда она войдет туда, то обратного пути уже не будет. Цунаде доверяла ей, значит нельзя подвести своего учителя. Как и Саске-куна, которого это дело тоже касалось, причем явно не косвенно. Возможно, это как-то пролило бы свет на то, почему Цунаде так покрывала Учихи Итачи и не давала в обиду Саске-куна.

При входе в зал сразу чувствовалась угнетающая атмосфера. Помимо этого, она еще совсем чуть-то давила на сознание. Сам зал был небольшим и имел форму круга. Посередине стояла небольшая кафедра. Людей в зале было немного, и практически никого из них Сакура до этого момента не видела. Очевидно, это были те самые люди, которые всегда находились в тени Конохи, якобы защищая извне. Вид у них был грозный, и чакра соответствовала. Девушка искала взглядом Цунаде и нашла ее на противоположной стороне, откуда вошла. Она что-то держала в руках. От глаз не укрылось, что та была настроена очень решительно. И была немного зла. Она как-то нехорошо смотрела на Шимуру Данзо, который находился рядом с ней. Старейшины сидели там же. И только сейчас Сакура заметила, как мелькали тени АНБУ повсюду. Шизуне дернула ее за руку и повела садиться. Видимо, начиналось.

К кафедре вышел человек. Он поднял руку в знак того, чтобы все замолчали. Через секунду стояла гробовая тишина.

— Прежде чем мы начнем, я хочу напомнить присутствующим о том, что выносить какую-либо информацию за пределы зала строго запрещено. В противном случае мы вынуждены взять виновников под стражу. Также напоминаю, что свидетели по окончании своих показаний должны покинуть заседание. Дальнейшие действия суда будут проходить в закрытом зале. Благодарю за внимание.

По спине пробежал холод. Насколько же все серьезно? Сакура пытались увидеть, что происходило с Цунаде, но та держалась стойко. На лице Шизуне не дрогнул ни один мускул. Возможно, Сакура в силу своего возраста начала испытывать волнение или же чутье подсказывало, что тут есть, чего опасаться. Девушка старалась подавить нарастающее волнение и сидеть как можно спокойно, не выдавая своим видом, что она о чем-то беспокоилась. Между тем человек продолжал:

— Сюда приглашается Сенджу Цунаде, пятый Хокаге Конохагакуре но Сато. Она обвиняет Шимуру Данзо, лидера Корня, в преступлении против человечества.

Сакура вся охладела. По залу пополз шепот. Цунаде встала и прошла к кафедре. А Сакура по-прежнему не могла пошевелиться. Она так и застыла на месте, не понимая, что это было. Зачем Пятой делать это? И причем здесь Саске-кун и Учиха Итачи? Девушка взглянула на лица старейшин и увидели, что они были недовольны. Похоже, что Цунаде задело что-то важное, раз обвинила самого Шимуру Данзо. Осталось понять, причем здесь Учихи? Но этого Сакура вряд ли узнает, поскольку чувствовала, что причины будут оглашены при закрытом зале. А главное, что она никому не может рассказать, что здесь делала. Ситуация накалялась.

— Шимура Данзо отдал приказ разработать смертельное заболевание, чтобы скрыть свои преступления, — Цунаде гордо держала спину под хищными взглядами.

Глаза Сакуры расширились. Неужели она имеет ввиду Учиху Итачи? Шепот в зале лишь усиливался. Девушка чувствовала себя неуютно. На ее наставницу было наставлено столько злых глаз, что даже Сакура почувствовала их злость. Данзо лишь нахмурился и очень громко произнес:

— Цунаде-химе, Вы напились.

А по ее лицу было видно, что Пятая еле удержалась от того, чтобы ударить его. Даже Сакура ощутила злость на его слова. Каким бы не был титул, но так говорить не стоит.

— Помолчите! — в разговор вмешался тот человек, который говорил до этого. Он взглянул на Цунаде: — У Вас есть доказательства?

— Да, — женщина ответила без колебаний. — Человек, для которого было создано заболевание, сейчас находится здесь. Я лично со своей командой работала над лекарством. Полагаю, вы все догадались, о ком я говорю.

Сакура почувствовала легкое головокружение, а затем ее тело онемело. Откуда у Цунаде такие выводы? И как она об это узнала? Девушка безоговорочно доверяла своему учителю, но то, что она сказала, выбило ее из колеи. Зал застыл вместе с ней. Все догадались, о ком шла речь. Имя не произносили, а этот человек уже заставил застыть всех в страхе. Сакура очнулась ровно в тот момент, когда ее вызвали. Она подтвердила то, что сказала Цунаде, а именно то, что такое заболевание девушка до этого не видела. И то, что она работала над лекарством. Шизуне сделала точно также. 

Уходя из зала, Сакура видела разъяренное лицо Шимуры Данзо и страх в глазах у старейшин. Суд продолжился уже без посторонних.


	4. Chapter 4

_Я проснулся другим,_  
Внутри меня словно погасили свет,  
Разбуди меня, открой мне глаза,  
Да, разбуди меня.  
В этом бесконечном тоннеле,  
Я потерялся в кромешной темноте,  
Разбуди, разбуди меня,  
Мне нужно найти себя. 

_B.A.P. — Wake me up_

Пение птиц преследовало повсюду. Казалось, его источник преследовал из самой деревни. Птицы были и в Конохе, и в темной чаще леса. Только потом Саске понял, что таким образом с ним пыталась связаться специально собранная его команда. «Хэби» Саске планировал распустить после того, как совершил бы свою месть. Он настолько погрузился в свои размышления, что и забыл о том, что где-то там, за пределами, остались верные ему люди. Саске все хотел перед ними хотя бы извиниться, но не знал, где их найти. По крайней мере до того дня, пока не понял, что пение птиц не просто так ему слышалось. Уговорить Цунаде отпустить его без охраны и без сопровождения команды семь было просто, а вот уходить под злые взгляды из деревни — неприятно.

Пятая обещала, что накажет всех, кто был причастен к уничтожению клана, но все оказалось не так просто, как хотелось бы. Шимура Данзо хоть и удалось обвинить и доказать его вину, но засуетились также и старейшины. Все, что было известно Саске, так это то, что Корень перешел к управлению Цунаде, а сам Данзо взят под стражу и сидел под присмотром верных людей из АНБУ Хокаге. Но этого было недостаточно. Саске всем телом ощущал, что нужно сделать гораздо больше, чем было сейчас. Черт возьми, нельзя виновным уйти из-под наказания! В Конохе, конечно, принято верхушкам держаться за свои места и ни в коем случае не подставлять для удара драгоценные шкуры. Если бы в стране Огня или в других скрытых деревнях узнали, что на самом деле творилось в Конохе, то это вызвало бы огромный резонанс в обществе. Но ни Данзо, ни старейшины этого бы не допустили. А Цунаде не лорд страны Огня, чтобы иметь достаточно сил для наказания. Саске снова нужна сила. Но на этот раз для восстановления справедливости. Все это проходило за закрытыми дверями в то время, как за спиной у Учих струились змеей сплетни. Саске мог допустить, что поливали грязью его, поскольку ему было давно все равно на свою репутацию. Это место перестало быть его домом. Но ему было абсолютно не все равно, когда хотели очернить имя его брата. С желанием вгрызаться в горло он слушал, как его брата называли предателем и убийцей. Саске мог только слушать злые языки, но не находил в себе силы наконец-то заступиться за Итачи. По-прежнему обида веревками висела на его шее, намереваясь затянуть петлю. Саске хотел кричать во все горло, чтобы все закрыли свои рты и посмотрели на истинное кровавое лицо своих руководителей. Но он не мог. Нормально поговорить с Итачи так не удалось. Все встречи заканчивались тем, что они просто сидели и молчали. Но почему-то Саске ощущал внутренний комфорт, вопреки тому, что до сих пор держал в своей сердце обиду и капельку ненависти, которую так отчаянно хотел привить ему Итачи. Возможно, если бы они поговорили нормально, то Саске бы простил его. Но, кажется, сам Итачи не хотел этого. И младший полностью не понимал этого желания. Да и вряд ли когда-нибудь бы понял. Именно для этого и нужна сила. Та, что помогла бы ему восстановить не только справедливость по отношению к их некогда великому клану, но и их отношения с Итачи.

Нужно как можно скорее найти «Хэби» и узнать у них ту важную информацию, которую они хотели сообщить. Одна из птиц на своей лапке принесла послание от Джуго. Там он сообщил их координаты и также желание поскорее встретиться. Саске насторожила небольшая приписка о том, что информация касалась клана Учих. Он еще многое не знал о клане, в котором вырос. Было ли это нормально? Он был ребенком и не мог знать, что происходило в клане за кулисами. Черт, а ведь Итачи тогда был прав, говоря о том, что Саске в то время не касались дела Учих. И снова все его мысли о брате, словно ни о чем другом он думать не мог. Хотя так было всегда. Саске важно разобраться во всей истории, чтобы помочь не только Итачи, но и самому себе простить его наконец-то. Ведь желание есть, а чертова обида не давала ему сделать это долгие годы. Главное сейчас, чтобы встреча с «Хэби» прошла нормально. Они быстро найдут его, поскольку Карин способна чувствовать чакру, в особенности его, на далеком расстоянии. К тому же пение птиц и его источника становилось все больше и больше, что говорило о том, что Саске на верном пути и скоро они должны где-то пересечься. Так оно и было. Стоило Саске выйти на опушку леса, как тут же обнаружил недовольные лица Джуго, Суйгецу и Карин.

— Простите, — только и сказал Саске.

Ему есть за что просить прощение. Эти люди пошли с ним, хотя могли этого не делать. Согласились ради него рискнуть жизнью, а он взял их и бросил. Да, когда Саске собирал команду, то не думал, что из этих людей получилась отличная замена команды номер семь. Они не говорили, что ему делать и как жить, а слепо доверились и вверили вместе с этим свои жизни. Поэтому Саске и извинился, но судя по их лицам, они совсем не злились, как ему показалось в самом начале. Джуго лишь мельком улыбнулся, а на его плечо села птица. Суйгецу лишь отмахнулся, показывая, что ничего страшного. А Карин только демонстративно фыркнула, поправляя очки на переносице. Саске прощен.

Разговор завязался достаточно быстро. Саске успел узнать, что после встречи с напарником Итачи появился загадочный то ли человек, то ли растение Зецу, который сказал, что битву выиграл Саске, а Итачи мертв. Тут сам Саске непроизвольно поморщился: он не хотел вспоминать их битву и то, что было после нее; в особенности вид почти мертвого брата, попытка вытащить его с того света и спасительная зацепка в виде Конохи. После этого «Хэби» отправились в логово, где им сказали, что их командир исчез вместе с телом Итачи. Две недели и несколько дней они ничего не знали, только и делали, что сидели и пытались тренироваться. Зецу сказал, что лучше им не напрягаться, а пропажу он найдет сам. Вчера к ним пришли. Не человек-растение, а совершенно иной человек.

— Он представился Учихой Мадарой, — сказала Карин, глядя на Саске, — он сказал, что ты находишься в Конохе вместе с тем, что ему нужно. И то, что он может рассказать то, что ты так страстно желаешь знать.

Головокружение пришло сразу же. Саске почувствовал, как кто-то резким движением выбил у него землю из-под ног. Не впервые ему довелось слышать это имя. О нем говорил Итачи. Получалось, что все ответы находились у этого человека? Саске еще раз прокрутил у себя в голове только что полученную информацию. «Вместе с тем, что ему нужно» — ему был нужен Итачи. Но зачем? У команды спрашивать было бесполезно, ведь сами толком ничего не знали. Откуда вообще этому человеку известно то, что хотел знать Саске? Тут же в голове всплыл тот факт, что Мадара напрямую был связан с Итачи, значит у них было общее какое-то дело. И, по-видимому, он тоже знал правду о клане. И в отличие от Саске, знал полностью, а не обрывками. Дело набирало серьезный оборот.

— Он сказал, что может встретиться с тобой завтра, — продолжил отчет Суйгецу.

— Где? — времени подумать, согласиться или нет, у Саске не было.

— В убежище, из которого ты сбежал.

В голосе явно затаилась обида, хоть его обладатель сам не до конца понимал это. А Саске понял, что будет лучше, если он расскажет им, почему ушел. И что делал все эти дни. А вот про то, что Итачи на самом деле не был так сильно виноват, как казалось, он решил опустить, сам не зная почему. Словно Саске не хотел, чтобы брата по-новой начали обсуждать. Ветер, который неожиданно подул, немного расшевелил не только листву на деревьях, но и обстановку. Это придало Саске немного сил, и он начал свой рассказ. Его команда точно поняла бы его, и больше не было обиды. Только теперь старое название утратило свою ценность. Отныне они не «Хэби», а «Така». Ястреб, который помог бы Саске обрести силу и подняться вверх после падения.

***

У каждого был свой путь. Если человек рожден в Конохе, то у него было несколько путей развития: либо пойти в шиноби, либо быть обычным гражданским и заниматься каким-то простым делом. Это было нормально, поскольку не каждому дано понять не только кодекс жизни шиноби, но и принять их истинную сущность. Конечно, когда люди говорили, что они из Конохи где-нибудь в обычной деревне на территории страны Огня, то сразу получали уважения. Однако стоило сказать, что ты не шиноби, так сразу бы уважение пропадало. Это было проявление двойных стандартов во всей красе. Но, несмотря на это, обычные люди из Конохи пытались найти себя и, если это было возможно, оградиться от жизни шиноби. Дела, которые принимали Хокаге, их касаться не должны были. И прочее, прочее, прочее, что являлось неотъемлемой частью шиноби. Были, конечно, среди гражданских и исключения, которым было интересно, чем жила вторая половина Конохи.

Таким исключением была девушка по имени Мисаки. Без фамилии и тем более без какого-либо клана. Просто _обычная_. С детства ей рассказывали страшные сказки о том, что в Конохе обитали кровожадные убийцы и имя им было шиноби. Но, будучи ребенком и отличаясь огромным любопытством, девушка замечала, что дети, так называемых, кровожадных убийц были такими же, как и она. Отличались разве только тем, что у них была развита чакра, в отличие от обычного человека. Мисаки как-то тоже хотела стать шиноби чисто из-за своего любопытства, но столкнулась с тем, что просто не подходила на эту роль. Чакры по сути не было да и предрасположенности к каким-либо стихиями тоже, силы нет, среднестатистический склад ума. Да и жертвовать своей внешностью она не смогла бы. Пепельные волосы требовали много ухода, хоть и были средней длины. А обычное тело вряд ли справилось с нагрузками. Но зато было любопытство. Родители только покрутили пальцем у виска, не понимая, зачем их девочке становиться одной из тех людей, с которыми они не хотели сталкиваться в повседневной жизни. Да и зачем становиться кем-то другим, если было семейное дело. Поэтому Мисаки, как и ее маленькая семья, стала художницей. Девушка рисовала картины и чаще всего относила их в больницу, тем самым помогая реабилитироваться детям, да и просто поднимала им настроение. Родители говорили, что это было несерьезно и что лучше всего пробовать продавать картины по всей стране или за ее пределами, чем раздавать произведения искусств направо и налево. Но Мисаки лишь пожимала плечами и делала по-своему. Девушкой она была не особо конфликтной, поэтому если ее мнение не совпадало с другими, то она просто делала, как хотела, а не лезла спорить. Как-то она хотела стать доктором, но оказалось, что вместить в голову все необходимые знания девушка не могла. Поэтому Мисаки было в каком-то роде находиться в больнице приятно. И было ощущение, что таким необычным способом она помогала людям. Светящиеся лица от счастья из-за подаренной картины грело сердце, хотя девушка была немного скупа на эмоции, поскольку весь эмоциональный спектр состоял из любопытства.

Ей были интересны шиноби и то, что они несли с собой. Родители и знакомые рекомендовали держаться от них подальше, чтобы не создавать себе проблемы. Но запретный плод сладок. Мисаки никак не могла понять, почему все так хотят не вспоминать лишний раз об их существовании. Возможно, это было в силу неопытности, ведь девушке было всего лишь восемнадцать. В этом возрасте, как она слышала, некоторые шиноби достигали высот. Да и звучало это гордо. А что хорошего быть обычным? Мисаки много раз наблюдала, как люди прыгали по крыше и неслись с бешеной скоростью по улицам. Это каждый раз завораживало. Хотелось хоть раз ощутить на вкус эту скорость и власть над своим телом. Почувствовать, как чакра струилась по телу и как руки складывались в печати, а выходила целая техника. Увы, но это было ей недоступно. Ну ничего, зато ей была подвластна большая фантазия, которую можно было обуздать и перенести на холст. Мисаки хотела себе друга из шиноби, чтобы иметь представления об их мире не из детских сказок и предупреждений родителей, а из самых первых уст. Но пока такого шанса не подвернулось. Больница была еще тем местом, где можно было встретить не только обычных пациентов, но и шиноби с ирьенинами.

Часы показывали, что пора было собираться в больницу. Мисаки на этот раз взяла с собой мало картин — у нее были другие планы. Совсем недавно она заметила в одной из палат одного человека. Сколько бы она не спрашивала о нем на ресепшене, ей никто не отвечал. Главный врач и вовсе от нее отмахнулась, ссылаясь на то, что это не ее дело. Ну и ладно, она тогда узнает все сама. Девушка не знала, почему из всех пациентов ее заинтересовал именно он, но, наверное, это было не просто так. В любом случае Мисаки привыкла, что ее любопытство приводило только к хорошему результату. Ни имени, ни фамилии — если она, разумеется, была — она не знала. В ее распоряжении был лишь номер палаты. И один редкий гость, который появлялся и исчезал всегда внезапно. Именно из-за того, что Мисаки с ним столкнулась, она увидела того человека, что заинтересовал ее. Величественная осанка и аристократический вид вряд ли были присущи обычному человеку.

Мисаки видела, что почему-то на этом этаже было много людей, которые находились здесь целый день. Возможно, это было только фантазией, которая у девушки была хорошо развита. Это было уже неважно. Мисаки быстро поднялась на нужный ей сначала этаж, потом вручила картины их новым обладателям и отправилась дальше. Она не знала, что будет говорить и как объяснить, зачем она пошла в палату абсолютно к незнакомому человеку. Ответ был прост: всего лишь любопытство. Детское, наивное и немного не совместимое с остальными чертами характера девушки. Мисаки хоть и относилась ко всему спокойно, но эта ее особая черта всегда брала вверх. Найти нужную палату труда не составило, но почему-то было ощущение, что на ее спину направлены тысячи глаз. Но как только девушка обернулась назад, то обнаружила, что на нее никто не смотрел. Мисаки бодро переступила порог палаты и закрыла за собой двери, не отделавшись от чувства, что за ней наблюдали.

— Что Вы тут делаете?

Девушка вздрогнула. Голос, что раздался за ее спиной, определенно принадлежал тому, с кем она пришла познакомиться.

— Да я просто зашла… — проговорила Мисаки, оборачиваясь назад, — познакомиться…

И замерла. На нее смотрели пара глаз, и судя по всему их обладатель был слеп. Мисаки уже хотела было извиниться за беспокойство, ведь она никак не ожидала увидеть такое, но что-то ее остановило и она просто стояла и молчала.

— Ничего просто не бывает, — спустя несколько минут ей ответили.

— Видимо, бывает. Это все мое любопытство.

Девушка улыбнулась, а потом хлопнула себя по лбу, ведь ее улыбку он увидеть не мог. Какой глупый поступок. Потом девушка сообразила, что логичнее всего лучше сейчас предложить свою помощь, но она не знала, как это сказать. Да и все-таки перед ней чужой человек, а Мисаки просто навязалась бы таким способом. Ну раз уж она вторглась в чужое пространство, то надо хоть как-то искупить свою вину.

— Меня зовут Мисаки, — сказала она. — Хотите что-нибудь? Я могу принести или помочь что-сделать. Мне несложно.

На нее всего лишь странно посмотрели, но тут же девушка сказала, что ей очень стыдно за то, что она без разрешения вошла, и теперь бы хотела искупить вину. Порой ее любопытство переходило черту, но ничего поделать с этим она не могла. Разговор с Итачи (как он нехотя сам представился) не шел нормально. Девушка не знала, что ему предложить, чтобы хоть как-то поднять настроение, но все попытки увенчались провалом.

— Я лишился зрения, а не всего тела, — сказал Итачи, когда она в очередной раз предлагала свою помощь.

Мисаки только пожала плечами. Он был слишком гордым, наверное, поэтому и не хотел, чтобы ему помогали. Или было что-то другое, что скрывалось от посторонних глаз.

Напоследок перед тем, как уйти из палаты, девушка спросила, можно ли зайдет еще. С большой неохотой, но она получила разрешение на следующий визит. Девушка просто хотела помочь, не осознавая, что заключила контракт с дьяволом.


End file.
